


Pokemon Stop

by JosieRuby1



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, for science, night vale weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun piece where Pokemon get lost on their way to Professor Willows office and end up in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Stop

The grass is always greener on the other side; why? Because it is grown with the blood of our enemies. How do we know they are our enemies? Because their blood is green. Welcome to Night Vale.

Listeners there are some strange goings on in Night Vale today. I know, I know, you’re probably wondering why this even counts as news anymore. But this is strange even for Night Vale. Creatures have been appearing all over the city. Old Woman Josie was the first to report on some things, telling me that the Angels who are all called Erica, spotted them. (Her words, of course, not mine. Angels remember, do not exist). Erica said they noticed a bird like creature that seemed to have a permanent angry look on its face. _Erica_ said that they saw an infestation of purple rats that were wondering around saying ‘ratatatatata’ over and over again. Thus far there has been no explanation for these sudden and unexpected talking creatures. There was no schedule for new creatures, no science experiment. I definitely would have known, because my boyfriend, Carlos? He’s a scientist. He’d tell me.

I’m getting more reports as we speak. We do not know if these creatures’ intentions are good or evil or somewhere in the grey realms between the two. We do not know if they are here to hurt us, to join us or simply by mistake. John Peters, you know the farmer, has called in with this report

> Outta nowhere, Cecil, my farm was suddenly covered in these things. Green and yellow creatures that looked like bugs but bigger, these orange-brown worm things. They’re making all these different noises, like nothing I’ve heard before. Here! Look at that beauty, come here puppy. Oh, oh it’s running at me now. Cecil, its friendly. Hello. Hello. Hey! I think it’s called Evie? That’s the noise it keeps making. Evie? Evie. I think I’m going to keep it, it’s so friendly. I always wanted a dog about the place. Ain’t like no dog I’ve ever seen before, but it’s perfect nonetheless

Well, how about that listeners? Apparently this ‘Evie’ is friendly. Let’s hope they all are.  Let’s hope they are not all out to harm us. We are, of course, very wary of strangers within Night Vale. We know that they do not always understand our strange little town. Strangers aren’t _always_ bad, I know, my own Carlos was once a stranger to this town. But Carlos had a recognisable human form and these creatures… They look like experiments of our animals, some sort of perversion of them.

I long for an explanation, listeners, and to bring you the knowledge that they will not harm us. Alas, I cannot do that at this present time, so I take you to [the weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rg6CiPI6h2g).

Listeners, I have grave news. While we were listening to the weather, I got news that one of these new creatures has killed a member of our small community. The news came from Carlos himself as he rang to tell me that he was investigating them for me, for all of us and for science. He told me that his assistant, fellow scientist Janice Reed, was killed by a giant orange creature that was called a Charmander. Carlos, does however, have some information about these creatures, he says he knows what they are and can tell us more. I keep him on the line for you listeners.

_Hey Cecil. So I don’t know at all why these creatures are here or what is going on. I sort of long ago gave up trying to explain Night Vale, but this is by far the strangest thing that I have seen._

Really, Carlos? The strangest? Even after the train that appeared and disappeared? The _who’s a good boy_ incident? The man in the tan jacket with the deerskin suitcase that no one could remember what looked like after seeing him? The-

_Yes, yes, I get you’re point. What I mean is this is the strangest thing for me because I recognise these creatures from before Night Vale._

You do? Can you tell us about them? Are they dangerous? Carlos- Should I be worried about the strange yellow creature that has just appeared in my office?

_Describe it to me?_

It’s about three or four feet high, a darkish yellow, with a bill like a duck and keeps sighing and grabbing its head.

_Okay, that’s a psyduck, you don’t need to worry. They are pretty much harmless until they discover their power._

Was that supposed to be reassuring because it really wasn’t.

_If it’s still grabbing its head, then it doesn’t know its power because it still has a headache. It’s fine._

Right. I’m holding you to that. So tell us, Carlos, what are these creatures? Where have they come from? What makes them so strange compared to everything else in Night Vale?

_I can’t answer where they have come from, but what makes them so strange is that I know them from a game. Outside of Night Vale there is a game called_ Pokémon _and all of these creatures are from that game. These creatures are Pokémon. They aren’t real, they were never real. They were part of a game where people played as trainers. You go around fictional towns and collect these things and then go and fight gyms to try and get badges and more power. It was a great game, loved by so many, but it’s fictional._

Well. I see. So what do you recommend we do? How do we send them back to their game?

_I don’t know. I just don’t know. I wish I could help but right now, there is very little I can do. I’ve even pulled out my old Gameboy with the game in it so see. Wait. Wait a second._

Carlos?

_Okay, so a message just appeared on my screen from a Professor Willow. Huh, the professor wasn’t called Willow in my day._

Never mind that, what does it say? Does it help us?

_It says that there was a malfunction. He claims that people were catching Pokémon all around in real time and that the transfers to his office went array and that he is sorting out a way to return the Pokémon back to him where they should be. Wow._

Any comment on how long it would be or whether any of the rest of us are in danger while it happens?

_That is all is says but the pidgeys and spearrows that were near me have gone. What about your psyduck?_

It’s still- Oh no. It just vanished. Are they really leaving?

_It would appear so._

Well, thank you, Carlos. I will see you later. Don’t forget the milk.

_I won’t. Goodbye Cecil._

There we have it listeners. The crisis, whatever it may have been, has been averted. Once again we have our resident scientist and my boyfriend to thank for it. These creatures were out of place and out of time, and perhaps in a way all of us in Night Vale can relate to that. We take a moment to remember Janice who gave her life for science and the protection of this wonderful city. Now, I leave you with the sound of not quite silence.

Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight.


End file.
